Such rotation rate sensors are believed to be generally understood. Such rotation rate sensors include a substrate having a main extension plane and at least one Coriolis element, the Coriolis element being excitable with the aid of an excitation arrangement to carry out an excitation oscillation along an excitation direction which extends along a first direction in parallel to the main extension plane, whereby the Coriolis element experiences a deflection in the excitation direction. In the case of a rotational movement, a detection signal is detected as a function of a force action on the Coriolis element which is to be detected, for example in the form of a further deflection of the Coriolis element along a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. Due to production-related imperfections in the sensor composition, the excitation oscillation of the Coriolis element may have oscillation components along the second direction. This undesired force action is referred to hereafter as quadrature force. When the force action of the quadrature force has the same frequency as the excitation oscillation, it is referred to as 1 f quadrature force. Beyond that a 2 f quadrature force exists, whose force action has twice the frequency of the excitation oscillation. Compensation structures for compensating a 1 f quadrature force are already known. Furthermore, structures for compensating the 2 f quadrature force which have a linear dependence of the compensation force on the deflection in the excitation direction are known. However, structures for compensating the 2 f quadrature force which have a non-linear dependence of the compensation force on the excitation oscillation are not known yet.